Tire Org (Wild Force)
The Tire Org is a tire-themed Org, who can turn into a giant wheel and ride with a great speed. He appears as the main antagonist of the episode "Ancient Awakening". He is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. History The Tire Org was one of the ancient Orgs that served Master Org and tried to take over the Earth 3,000 years ago. He took the form of a tire. He first appears giving chase to a bunch of people on motorcycles and bounce around on cars, he was stop by Jindrax and Toxica, for he didn't realize that they were Duke Orgs. The Taylor, Danny and Max, the Wild Force Rangers confronted the Org, but the Org was too powerful, he was about to make a beat down on them until he was stop by Jindrax and was order to kidnapped Princess Shayla. he confronts her along with Cole and Alyssa, the White Ranger try to fight the Org, but the Org was able to over power her and throws her off to the side, allowing him to take Princess Shayla hostage, Cole and Alyssa morphed and give chase with the Org (along with the Taylor, Danny and Max), but he was too fast and manages to out run the Rangers, but it didn't last too long as the Rangers had gain a new vehicle called the Savage Cycles. The Tire Org try to slow them down by jumping on rocks to hinder them, but it was not enough, the White Ranger was able to get on top of the Org and slowed him down, they destroyed him with the Savage Cycles' Savage Strike attack, freeing the Princess, Toxica enlarge Tire Org and the Rangers summon the Wildzords to form the Wild Force Megazord, they try to use the Shark Surge and Tiger Furry Attack, but it had no effect on the Org, the Org made a beat down on the Megazord. But then a new Wildzord called the Elephant Wildzord came to the rescue and head butted the Org, the Elephant Wildzord combined with the Wild Force Megazord and formed one of the first Megazord combinations, the Wild Force Megazord: Sword and Shield Mode, Tire Org wasn't finish yet and tried to fight back, but he was no match for the Megazord and is completely beat down by the Megazord's new found power. Tire Org was destroyed once and for all by the Wild Force Megazord: Sword and Shield Mode's Pachyderm Crusher Attack. Onikage used an illusion of Tire Org appearing in the city to draw out the Rangers. Later on, Tire Org was later brought back as a spirit by Onikage in the Org Spirit World, but was defeated by Pegasus Megazord. Personality Tire Org has similar personality like other Orgs, the rangers battle before. He is boastful, chaotic, arrogant, stubborn, cunning, unpredictable and won't stop at nothing at his mission. But he is also different. Unlike other Orgs, who prefer to use pure power, Tire Org is more intelligent, cunning, sneaky, manipulative, calculating and brilliant thief and uses cunning tricks against his enemies. He kidnapped Shayla and used his speed to run from the rangers and nearly finished his job. He is also shown to be very attracted towards Shayla and even was taking pleasure from his job kidnapping her. He is shown to be very serious and ready for battle. Despite his cunning, he is just as arrogant as other Orgs and was shown to be very confident and naive, as he was finally destroyed by Rangers. But he is also very loyal to Jindrax and Toxica and is very friendly and polite with them. See Also *Tire Org Navigation Category:Male Category:Youkai Category:Possessed Objects Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Revived